divided royal vs reble
by Siren melody songs
Summary: so siren is sent to ever after high to help with a surfacing problem by princess celestia. there she meets new friends and is trying to decide if head master grim is right about what happens when you don't follow your destiny. gosh I am so bad at summarize
1. Chapter 1

Siren was doing her home work in friendship castle. When all the sudden she got a call on the magic mirror her aunt celestia had given her. She walked over to the dresser it was on and picked it up.

"Hello" siren said

"Siren, oh good your there. There is a matter of great importance that I need to discuss with you in person. Are you able to come to cantorlot immediately?" celestia said in a stern tone

Siren could tell that the situation was dire by the tone of voice celestia used.

"of course I can" siren said

"Ok I will see you in a bit" celestia said

Then all siren could see was her reflection. Then siren made a piece of paper appear on the dresser she then summoned a pencil and wrote (going to cantorlot be back soon love siren) she set the paper down and walked out on to her balcony. She then opened her wings and took to the skies. She was now 16 so she was able to go out unsupervised

**Ok really short ch I know but that's all I could do tonight **

**And I know I said the next would be my GF/MLP crossover but I got this idea and had to start writing it, but don't worry it is coming.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	2. Chapter 2

When siren got to cantorlot she landed in front of the castle.

"Halt who goes there" one of the guards said

"It just me" siren said

"Sorry your highness, you may pass" the guard said

"It's ok" siren said

The guard then opened the gate and let her in

"Thank you" siren said

She then walked to the throne room. When she got there celestia was sitting on her throne.

"Oh good you're here" celestia said happily

"Yeah, now what was it that you wanted to talk about" siren asked

"An old friend of mine has requested my assistances with a surfacing problem, but I can't go because I have to watch over equestria. So I am sending you" celestia said sternly

"Ok, who is this friend of yours" siren asked

"His name is Milton grim he is the headmaster of ever after high" celestia said

"Ok so how do I get to ever after high" siren asked

"Well it's not really part of this world. It is a part of what I would call the fairytale world" celestia said

"Oh no not again, but I'll do it" siren said

"ok as soon as the problem is solved Milton grim will send you back, also magic still exists in that world so when you get there cheek to see if you still have your wings and magic" celestia said

"Ok when do I leave, and how will I get there" siren asked

"You will leave as soon as possible, and I will cast a spell that sends you there" celestia said

"ok, do you know what type of problem he is facing" siren asked

"he didn't say" celestia said

"ok" siren said

**Ok if you can't guess the problem is _.**

**Haha trolololol (: **

**Siren out**


	3. Chapter 3

Siren had packed her saddle bag and was ready to go to ever after high. She was bringing a note book, a pencil, her music box, and a note that said the spell to get back home in case of emergency. She trotted back in to the throne room after she was done packing.

"Are you ready to go" celestia asked

"Yes" siren answered

"Then there is no time to lose" celestia said

Celestia's horn began to glow, she had her eyes closed but after a few seconds she opened them to reveal them to be entirely white. Then all siren could see was white.

When siren regained her sight all she saw where stars. She got up, she was standing on nothing. She looked up to see celestia standing before her.

"This is the dream world. This is where a normal pony is able to become an alicorn. But it is also a place where the barriers of dimensions are weak. I will send you to ever after high from here" celestia said

"Ok" siren said

Celestia horn glowed and the same thing as before happened.

When siren's vision was regained she was standing in an office. Over sitting in a chair behind a desk sat a tall man with grayish hair. Siren assumed that he was head master grim.

"I wondered when celestia would send you" head master grim said getting up from his chair and walking around the desk towards siren.

"hello my name is head master grim, what's yours" head master grim said holding out for her to shake

Siren had been a human before but was still very rusty.

"my name is princess siren melody songs, it is nice to meet you" siren said as she shook his hand

Siren remembered celestia telling her to check to see if she still had magic. So she lifted her hand and it erupted in to a light blue aura.

"yes, still have my magic" siren said, she then looked on her back and saw that she still had her wings.

"yes, still got my wings" siren said excitedly

"I see you still have your wings and magic as celestia predicted" head master grim said

"yep" siren said happily

**Sorry the ch have been so short lately just my family forces me into group activities and there is no escape route from that torcher**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	4. Chapter 4

Siren was admiring her new body, it looked different from last time she was human.

"Ok so what's the problem" siren asked turning to head master grim

"It is the daughter of the evil queen, she is trying to stray away from her destiny, and the last time that happened many of the stories where changed my father wouldn't tell me about them. That is all I know. But I want to make sure that it never happens again. So I would like you to try to convince her that following her destiny is the only way" head master grim said showing her a picture of raven queen

"Ok, she doesn't look evil" siren said looking at the picture in the yearbook

"But first we need get you a story so you will fit in" head master grim said

"Ok" siren said looking through the yearbook

"So what do you like to do" head master grim asked

"Well, I like swimming, singing, writing, and art" siren said turning the page. She saw a name that interested her (C.A cupid)

"Hey head master grim who is C.A cupid" siren asked

"Oh she is the adopted daughter of Eros the god of love" head master grim said, he then had an idea "wait, we could just say you're the daughter of posiden" he said

"Ok" siren said

"Ok then your locker number is 435, I will call raven queen to give you a tour of the school" head master grim said

"Ok" siren said finally looking up from the yearbook


	5. Chapter 5

Raven queen was in home evilnomics class when she heard her name over the intercom.

"raven queen please report to the head masters office" the intercom said

"me" raven said questioningly

"yes you" the intercom said

She then got up from her seat and walked to the head masters office.

"Gosh, this better not be about me not signing the storybook of legends" raven mumbled to herself as she was walking

When she got there she opened the door to the head masters office.

"Head master grim you wanted to talk to me" raven said as she opened the door.

She saw head master grim but there was another girl standing a little to the side she had blond hair with pink and blue highlights, she had a pair of light blue wings on her back which she was using to flout about three inches off the ground. She was wearing a light blue dress with pink trimming and it was embroidered with pearls and matching shoes, she also wore a pearl necklace and bracelet.

"Hello miss queen, this is siren I would like for you to give her a tour of the school" head master grim said

"really, I would think you would call apple white for that rather than me" raven said

Head master grim ignored her comment

"hello my name is siren melody songs, and you must be raven queen" siren said happily

"hello, ever after high is a great school your really gona love it here" raven said happily

"ok" siren said

**ok if you caught the rainbow rocks reference, you rock !**

**that's all**

**siren out**


	6. Chapter 6

"Over there is home evilnomics, and over there is music class, there's history of evil spells, and there's princessology" raven said pointing to each classroom

Then the bell rang and people flooded into the hall. A blond haired girl walked out of the princessology classroom and walked up to her and ravens. Beside her was a brown haired girl.

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing" apple said

"Apple white, nice to see you. I would like to introduce you to siren, siren this is apple white, and briar beauty." Raven said

"Hello, I'm apple white" apple said cheerily

"And I'm briar beauty" briar said

"Hello, I'm siren songs" siren said shaking there hands

Briar had an idea

"Ooh I should throw you a welcome party" briar said excitedly

"That sounds great" siren said

Later that day siren was heading up to her room. Headmaster grim said she would be rooming with C.A cupid. Since she had come earlier in the year she didn't have a roommate. Siren knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice from inside

Siren opened the door. Half the room was barren the other half was decorated with a bunch of pink, red, white, and black items. There was a girl with pink hair and white wings like hers

"Hello, are you C.A cupid" siren asked

"That's me" cupid said cheerily

"Head master grim said I would be rooming with you for the rest of the year" siren said

"Oh ya, head master grim said you would be coming" cupid said

"You should start decorating your half of the room" cupid suggested

"Ok" siren said

Siren snapped her fingers and the walls changed to a shade of ocean blue. She snapped her fingers again and the bed that was on her side turned into a giant clam that had a glowing pearl hanging down from the top half of the shell, the bottom half of the shell had a pink confuter with light blue, green and pink pillows each with a different ocean design on them. Siren snapped her fingers again and a light aqua vanity appeared in the corner. She snapped them again and a turquoise arm chair appeared against the wall. Snapping them again she summoned a light pink and blue dresser. She snapped them one last time and on the opposite wall appeared a light turquoise electric guitar, amp and microphone stand with a microphone. Cupid just sat there in her arm chair flabbergasted.

"There done" siren said sitting down on her bed

"H…how did you do that" cupid asked

"Magic" siren said sarcastically

"I know that, but magic here isn't that powerful" cupid said

"Well I was born with magic so I have no idea" siren said

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while been really focused of my GF/MLP crossover.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


End file.
